


Fresh Balls Lotion

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Derek, Stiles lui offre un présent un peu particulier. Le loup-garou n'en est pas très heureux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je regardais un top à la con sur internet, et il y a eu cet article à la con... Le "Fesh balls Lotion"... Et voilà le résultat de mon cerveau un peu détraqué :p

Derek regarda Stiles avec un drôle d'air, ne comprenant visiblement pas. C'était son anniversaire et l'humain lui avait offert son cadeau une fois que tout le monde avait quitté la fête. Il tenait entre ses mains un flacon avec écrit dessus "Fresh balls".

— Stiles… C'est quoi, ce truc ? finit-il par demander.

— Bah c'est écrit dessus ! C'est pour garder les boules fraîches.

— "Garder les boules fraîches", répéta-t-il, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Stiles soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple à dire au loup-garou. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré donner ce cadeau dans l'intimité. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que, franchement, il n'en pouvait plus.

— Eh bien… C'est comme un déo, mais sous forme de lotion. Pour les boules.

— Les boules ?

Derek avait relevé un sourcil, sceptique.

— Oui, les boules. Les noix. Les roubignoles. Les couilles, quoi ! s'énerva l'adolescent en voyant que son amant n'arrivait pas à percuter.

Celui-ci resta alors comme deux ronds de flanc, totalement estomaqué, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'offres… ça ?!

Voilà, on y était. Le moment où la dispute allait immanquablement éclater. Mais il avait bien préparé tout ça et avait les bons arguments pour faire plier le plus âgé.

— Écoute, ne te vexe pas. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sentes la rose dans ton slibard. Je ne sais pas si c'est un truc de loup-garou, mais tu sues beaucoup à cet endroit et ça sent du coup très fort. Même après une douche. Alors, désolé, mais pour moi, ce n'est plus possible.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler pour donner le temps à ses dernières paroles de bien pénétrer l'esprit de son amant. Puis, il lâcha enfin la bombe.

— Tant que tu ne feras rien pour ça, je ne te ferai plus de fellation.

Un gros blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Au bout d'une minute, toujours sans aucune réaction du plus âgé, Stiles commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort.

Mais, après moins de deux minutes, la réponse arriva enfin. Il s'était attendu à de l'étonnement ou de la colère. Mais certainement pas à de l'amusement.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, fit Derek en ricanant. Tu ne tiendras même pas une semaine. Tu aimes trop me faire une fellation.

— C'est vrai, j'aime ça. Mais mon besoin de ne pas mourir asphyxié est plus fort, désolé pour toi.

Et Stiles tint parole. Derek avait refusé d'user de la lotion et n'avait donc reçu aucun plaisir buccal de la part de son amant depuis son anniversaire. Cette petite guerre des nerfs dura deux semaines. Le loup-garou finit par craquer.

— Chose promise, chose due, fit Stiles en tendant un paquet à Lydia. Nous sommes toujours d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en fais aucune copie et tu prends bien garde à ce que personne, jamais, ne tombe dessus.

— Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas cherché une solution à ton problème pour que d'autres profitent des bénéfices de mon travail.

La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et regarda les clichés qui montraient Stiles et Derek en pleine action, sans qu'on voit leurs têtes.

— Regarde pas ça ici ! s'écria le fils du shérif, le feu aux joues.

— Respire, Stiles. Je vérifiais juste. T'es plutôt sexy, en fait, termina-t-elle avec un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté et en fixant l'une des photos.

— Range ça ! C'est super gênant ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais ça en échange.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la rousse.

— Stiles, mon chou. Ce que tu peux être naïf.

Elle se leva, prit son sac et sa récompense pour avoir trouvé la "Fresh balls lotion". En passant à côté de Stiles, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

— Tu n'aimerais pas, toi, nous voir, Malia et moi, en pleine action ?

Le temps que le jeune homme percute ce qu'elle venait de dire, il était déjà seul.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans rire, cet article existe vraiment. Si vous cherchez "fresh balls lotion" sur Amazon, vous devriez le trouver


End file.
